


be whatever you want

by kusuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: Two days before Halloween, Hinata hears a rumor that Kageyama Tobio is back in town. He doesn't believe the rumors about his childhood best friend, but he has no idea how to face him again.in which kagehina are gay and oblivious and the author tries to write suspensefully
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. one

Hinata is half asleep on his lunch box when Atsumu slams his lunch tray down on the table and announces that he has news. 

“I was just talking to ‘Samu,” he says, eyes wide now that he has the attention of Hinata, Kenma, Oikawa and the rest of their friend group. “And he heard from Suna, who heard from Akaashi, that Kageyama escaped from the mental asylum he was in and that no one can find him.” 

Oikawa bursts out laughing. “That’s just like Tobio-chan, and right in time for halloween too!” 

“They don’t call them that anymore,” Hinata says, heart pounding in his chest. He goes back to trying to sleep, not wanting anyone to pick up on the fact that he’s upset by the gossip. 

“Still, whatever the facility’s called, he’s not there anymore. He’s on the loose, probably trying to get revenge on those who’ve wronged him, or something like that.” 

“Wow,” says Hinata, as flatly as he can. His heart still feels shuddery, and he wrinkles his nose at the smell of the cafeteria. 

“I’m thinking we should look for him,” says Atsumu. 

“Why?” Kenma asks, not looking up from his DS. 

“There’s probably a reward,” Oikawa butts in. “For capturing the local psychopath.” 

“That’s ridiculous, and even if there were, what-- You’re going to lasso him and drag him to a police station?” Hinata can feel himself getting worked up already. 

“Maybe,” Atsumu says, crossing his arms. He probably would, just to prove that he could do it. He and Kageyama had always been rivals, on and off the court. 

“How would you even find him?” says Kenma. He looks as apathetic as ever but Hinata can tell that he’s interested by the way he’s not tapping at the buttons on his DS as quickly as he usually does.

“Hinata would probably know, they were best friends back then.” 

“Me? He broke my arm once.” 

He doesn’t mention that it had been an accident, or that Hinata himself had started the fight, he just wants to get away from this conversation as soon as he can. 

“The point,” says Atsumu sharply, “Is that we should go looking for him tomorrow, on Halloween eve. Come on, it’ll be fun. Vampire hunt!” 

“You know he isn’t actually a vampire,” says Atsumu’s boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi as he sits down at their table. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “You used to believe he was one too when we were eight, Omi.” 

Sakusa elbows him lightly. 

Hinata stands to throw away his trash so he can get back to class early. 

“Just think about it,” yells Atsumu as he turns to leave without looking back at any of them. 

He doesn't want to think about it at all, so he spends the rest of the day obsessing over the fact that Kageyama Tobio might be back in town. They were best friends, but also rivals, an unstoppable duo on the court. After he’d disappeared, Hinata had stopped playing volleyball.

It hadn’t been the same without him. 

Hinata’s in a daze on his way home from school, he feels like he’s floating as his feet hit the sidewalk. He cuts through the woods like he usually does, trying to ignore the feeling that he’s being watched. He definitely doesn’t think about what Kageyama might look like now; if his bangs still fall into his face like they used to. 

He’s jumpy and distracted for the rest of the night, especially after the sun goes down and he can’t see whatever might be looking back at him through the ground floor windows, he goes through the motions of dinner with his mom and sister, and goes straight to bed. 

He lies awake and feels his heart pounding in his chest, imagining Kageyama sneaking into his house, dressed all in black like he used to. Is that even the kind of thing he’d do? Hinata doesn’t know anymore. 

He probably didn’t mean enough to Kageyama for him to count as someone he’d get revenge upon, hell, he probably was just another friend that left him in the end. 

But it’s no concern of his, he’s never done anything bad enough to Kageyama for him to go after him. Even if it is true, he’s probably not going to see him anyways. 

He tells himself over and over that he’s being ridiculous, but he can’t sleep.

Morning arrives with a sluggish gray glow through the blinds. Hinata only managed to doze off once or twice, waking each time from upsetting dreams about being chased through the woods. 

“I’ll be going out tonight,” he says to his mother as he leaves to walk to school. 

She nods and presses a kiss to his forehead.

School is in full pre-holiday mode, the school buzzing with excitement even though the holiday isn’t until tomorrow. .

Hinata usually loves Halloween, the suspense in the air, the prospect of candy. But this year is different, and he doesn’t know why. In the back of his head he knows it has something to do with Kageyama being back, but he doesn’t want to think about it 

He sees Atsumu and Oikawa sitting at their usual table with the rest of the volleyball team, and even though he doesn’t play anymore, he still feels like he has a place among them. He considers walking up to them and-- What? Asking where Kageyama is currently? It’s not like they’d know, and he doesn’t know what they might say to him. 

“DId you change your mind?” asks Atsumu when he sits down next to him. Kenma and Kuroo are somewhere else, probably making out in the band hall. Hinata tries to deny that he would be jealous if it were true. He really never had anyone else besides Kageyama, and sure, he has his friends, but it was never the same as it was with him. 

“I don’t have any idea where he is, ‘Tsumu,” he says. “If it’s even true that he’s back in the first place.” 

“Really? Nothing?”

“It’s not like I knew how his brain worked, no one really understood him.” It hurts Hinata to admit it, that even though he knew Kageyama the best, he never really got him. 

“But you and him--” Atsumu says, breaking off when Hinata makes a face, “I thought you knew him best, is all.” 

“Well it’s not like it counted for anything,” Hinata says. “He’s probably not even back, I’m never gonna see him again.” 

The truth is, Hinata does have an idea of where Kageyama might go if he was here, somewhere so obvious that no one would ever think to look there. 

He hasn’t been there since they were fifteen, and it’s mostly abandoned now. The old city sports center looks almost haunted, the only sign of life around it the construction vehicles that barely move, waiting to tear the buildings down.

Hinata heads there after hanging out with Atsumu for a while. It’s just barely starting to get dark, and the evening air paints the sports center an even ghostlier shade. 

He walks around for a while, looking for an entrance. He finds an open door and walks through it, coughing as he breathes in dust. He freezes when he sees the burning, lit ash end of a cigarette.

“Hey!” 

The voice is commanding, self-possessed, and familiar.

He can’t make himself turn around until Kageyama is right behind him, walking in long strides and much taller than he remembers. 

“The hell are you doing here?” he asks. 

“I--” Hinata starts. If he’d actually expected Kageyama to be here, he would’ve thought of something to say. He’s speechless and stammering, and his mouth is hanging open. Kageyama looks different, taller, stronger, and much less awkward, but his bangs still fall into his face the same way. His attire is all black, a long-sleeved shirt with rips in the elbows and at the collar, tight black jeans and tall boots with lots of straps. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Hinata says when he can finally speak again. 

“I asked first.” 

Kageyama’s voice is deeper than he remembers, but it still has the same commanding tone, the one that made the other kids call him the king of the court. 

“I came looking for you,” he says. “I heard you were back in town.” 

Kageyama scowls. “Well no shit. How’d you know I’d be here?” 

“I didn’t, I just. Guessed correctly. You always loved it here when we were kids.”

There’s an unreadable expression on his face. “Come on,” says Kageyama, waving a hand to motion him to follow. 

Kageyama has a backpack and a lantern set up in the old bleachers. He sits down and Hinata timidly sits down next to him, afraid the bleachers are going to collapse in on themselves. 

“It’s safe, don’t worry,” the dark haired boy says. He always used to swear that he could read minds, especially Hinata’s. 

“Why are you here?” Hinata asks.

“Because I felt safer here than there.”

“Here as in town or here as in the abandoned sports center?” 

Kageyama shrugs. He’s always had a hard time feeling safe in different spaces, the school they’d shipped him off to the worst of them all; he could always feel the cold stares on his back, the thoughts that he didn’t belong there fresh in the minds of his peers. “I don’t know,” he says. “I guess I intended to find out.” 

“Where’d they send you to?” Hinata asks. He can’t help that he has so many questions, it’s been so, so long since he’s last seen Kageyama. 

“Up north. There’s a school there, for ‘gifted’ kids. Nothing changed really, they all thought i was a psycho there too.” Kageyama laughs, but Hinata doesn’t seem to understand what’s funny. “I’m sure rumors of my imprisonment in a hospital for the criminally insane are alive and well.”

“I don’t know,” Hinata says. “I don’t really talk to anyone besides Oikawa and Kenma and their friends.” 

“And Atsumu,” Kageyama says with a pointed tone. “I saw you on Instagram,” he adds. “You looked pretty friendly.” 

Shit. 

Hinata doesn’t use Instagram, or let Oikawa or Kenma post pictures of him onto theirs so the pictures must be from when he’d gotten wasted on new year’s and made out with Atsumu. 

“We’re- we’re not a thing.” Hinata says. 

He doesn’t know why he feels the need to add it, Kageyama should know that he’d always be the most important person in the world to Hinata, the moon to his sun. 

“So,” Kageyama says, instead of addressing Hinata’s reply. “How’s-- Everything?”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, like. School, and. Everybody. And you.”

“What, your Instagram stalking hasn’t told you?”

“Not about you,” Kageyama says, mumbling. He’s looking at the lantern where it’s resting on the ground. His lips are wet from the coke he’d cracked open a few minutes ago. “All I know is that you party with fucking Atsumu, apparently.”

“I do not. Everyone was at that party. Which you should know, since I was there.”

“Ah, so you haven’t, like, become cool?”

Hinata laughs. “Who even says ‘cool’ like that? You’re such a dork”

“Shut up,” says Kageyama, but there’s no malice in the words. “I think I knew somehow, that you’d find me here,” he adds. 

“Well, you always used to say that you could read my mind.” 

Kageyama smiles at the memory, the light making it look twisted. 

After a while, he asks, “Wanna look for ghosts?” 

Hinata smiles. “Sure.” 

Kageyama grabs the lantern in one hand and Hinata’s hand in his other, a quick look at him asking, ‘is this okay?’

The orange haired boy nods at him. Their intertwined fingers are familiar, something they used to do when they were younger. 

“It hasn’t been that good,” Hinata says, because one of them has to say something. It’s so dark, too quiet. “Since you’ve been gone,” he says when Kageyama looks at him.

“What hasn’t?”

“Life,” Hinata says, and then immediately regrets it. 

They fall silent, walking through the abandoned building, doors creaking. They can hear the wind howling from outside, the whole thing feeling haunted. 

Suddenly, there’s a creaking noise and the sound of footsteps. Hinata drops Kageyama’s hand in shock. 

“Run,” he says, and they’re scrambling for the exit, Kageyama grabbing his hand again as they run out the door. Hinata can barely hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat and he doesn’t even know how far they’ve gotten until Kageyama stops and he runs right into him. 

“Are they--” Hinata starts. Kageyama’s turned around and they’re facing each other, only a few inches between them. He can feel the heat coming from Kageyama’s body and _oh_ he’s missed this. 

Kageyama nods, and Hinata takes that as a sign to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s waist and cling to him, pressing his face to his throat. He wants to cry pathetically just because this feels good, so good, and because he doesn’t want to let go.

“I missed you,” he says. He has one hand clutched in Kageyama’s hair now. “I wanted you to be there, so bad. That’s why I came.” 

Kageyama just hugs him tighter.

Eventually, he lets go, and Hinata mourns the loss of the touch. They walk over to a massive oak that stands alone among the pines. Kageyama spreads his leather jacket out and they sit on it, backs pressed to the trunk of the tree. 

Hinata puts his hand on top of Kageyama’s tentatively. “I forgot how big your hands are,” he says. 

“And yours are all delicate.” He laughs when Hinata elbows him. “That was a compliment, dumbass.” 

“Hey,” Hinata starts, but whatever he was going to say is cut off when Kageyama presses his lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in chapter 2, please leave kudos or a comment if u enjoyed or if u have something to say


	2. two

Whatever Hinata was going to say transforms into a gasp against Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama’s eyes are closed so Hinata closes his too, pressing his lips against the other boy’s softly. He reaches up to cup Kageyama’s cheek, to pull him closer, he never wants to stop. 

“Kageyama,” he says, breathing this out when they break apart just barely, Kageyama’s face still pressed to his.

“Yeah?” 

“Nothing, I just--” Hinata shakes his head and kisses him again, this time biting down on the other boy’s bottom lip, lightly. He can hear the noise of people at the edge of the woods, and he realizes that they’re near the cove of trees where Oikawa and the rest of their friend group like to hang out. He laughs against Kageyama’s mouth at the thought of Atsumu or Kenma finding them there like this.

“What?” Kageyama looks worried, like maybe Hinata is laughing at him.

“I never thought I’d be able to have this,” Hinata says. “Or anything even remotely close to it. I-- I just can’t believe you still like me.” Now he’s just being kiss-drunk and stupid. Kageyama isn’t laughing, anyway. He looks quite serious, doing his suddenly-grave thing as he strokes and then kisses Hinata’s cheek. 

“I could never even believe you wanted to be my friend,” he says.

Hinata kisses him again, and he’ll never forget it, the faint scent of pine needles and burning smoke, the cold night air. They’re just getting started and he's already struggling to ignore his awareness that this is a finite moment in time which will eventually come to an end. It would hurt less if he could believe that Kageyama will stay here and not return to wherever he was before.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he says, as if the pathetic confession could at least make Kageyama want to stay. “Could you tell?” 

“No.” Kageyama smirks like maybe he’s lying. “You’re a good kisser, I mean-- This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life, so.”

“Yeah,” Hinata replies, capturing his lips again, his hands fisting in Kageyama’s hair as he drags him forwards. 

They slump against the tree and cling to each other, kissing until Hinata has to come up for air. 

“There’s nobody like you,” Kageyama says. “At my school, or anywhere.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nobody who I can always count on to hit my tosses, no one who I know will fight me to the end.”

“You still want that? I haven’t played volleyball in ages. It wasn’t the same without you.” Hinata is tempted to laugh, but he’s too full up with something that’s expanding in his chest to make room for it.

“Yeah, I mean. Those are like, all my happy memories of being a kid. Just playing volleyball with you and knowing you’d be there, like no one else was. It was so stupid.” 

“No it wasn’t,” Hinata says. “It meant something to you, so it wasn’t stupid.” He lowers his eyes and toys with the rip in the collar of Kageyama’s shirt, sneaking his fingertips inside to brush over his skin. He sucks in a shallow breath when Hinata strokes his collarbone, and Hinata has to bite his lip to stop himself from beaming.

“Do people know about you know,” Kageyama makes it sound like it’s not a real question, probably because he can guess the answer.

“Know what about me,” Hinata mutters, also not a real question.

“That you’re-- gay?”

“I’m bisexual, actually,” he says. “No,” Hinata adds, wincing. That’s not quite true, but it’s hard to explain why. “I mean, Oikawa does, and so does Atsumu, because I kissed him once, and I told Yachi, because she was the closest thing I had to someone, besides you, of course, and we only talk about it because she has a girlfriend now.” 

Kageyama’s eyes light up at the mention of Yachi, the old assistant manager for their middle school volleyball team. “Who’s she dating?” he asks. 

“Kiyoko,” Hinata replies, a small smile on his face. 

Kageyama smiles back. 

“What about you?” Hinata asks. “What’s it like at your school, huh?” 

“Yeah, they know. It’s not a big deal there.”

“Must be nice.”

“I guess. I mean, yeah. It is. Do you think you’d get shit for it here?”

“I can’t really know for sure, can I?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama touches Hinata’s face, coaxing him to meet his eyes again. Hinata wants to feel annoyed that they’re talking about this, which he likes to pretend is such a non-issue that he doesn’t even think about it, except at three or four o’clock in the morning sometimes, when he’s lying awake. But after the initial throat-tightening weirdness comes an unexpected calm, and he’s glad Kageyama asked, he’s just so fucking glad that Kageyama is here.

“It’s actually not that bad,” Kageyama says. “It’s not like a mental institution or whatever.” 

“Then why did you run away, genius?”

They stare at each other, eyes narrowing. Kageyama drags him forward and kisses him, differently this time. It’s faster and harder, and Kageyama moves down to mouth at Hinata’s neck. 

“I loved fighting with you,” Hinata says, remembering this aloud. “You broke my fucking elbow, two weeks after my dad left, and it’s funny, because I really needed that, you--” 

He’s not actually going to get into this now, but it’s important that Kageyama was the only one who didn’t treat him like he was made of glass, who was still the same and rough around all of his edges. 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says, still kissing Hinata’s neck.

"Don't be sorry," Hinata says, and he feels like they're not just talking about his broken arm anymore, they're talking about everything, about Kageyama leaving, about their weird, strange, intimate connection. “I mean it’s fine,” Hinata says, sharpening his tone again when he feels something fluttering in his throat like a threat. “It’s better now. you're back and all, and-- It’s fine.”

He says so like he’s arguing with Kageyama about it, even though he hasn't. Kageyama doesn't say anything, just lets Hinata hide his face against his throat and hide into his chest. He grips the sleeve of Kageyama's shirt and holds it so tightly that he’s sure he’s widening the holes there. He’s mashing everything that’s trying to expand within him as flat as he can get it, even as his shoulders jump and his breath hiccups. He can feel his eyelashes getting wet, and knows Kageyama will feel the tears against his skin, just over his thudding pulse. 

"It's okay," Kageyama says, whispering. 

They stay like that for a while, until Hinata speaks. 

“I’m just-- I’m tired,” he says, regretting it when his voice still sounds all cut up. “I hardly slept last night.”

"Why?" Kageyama asks. 

“I don’t know, people were saying you were-- Here, that you’d escaped from some awful place where you’d been taken. I thought maybe you’d want to kill me or something.”

"Oh fucking hell," Kageyama says. He's laughing a little, Hinata can feel the vibrations of it from where he's sitting half in his lap. He actually seems flattered, his fingers still soothing through Hinata's hair. "Why would I want to kill you, exactly?" 

“Because I abandoned you, or, I don’t know, it’s stupid, but it kept me up all night, this kind of horrible dread.”

“Of seeing me?”

“No, of never seeing you again, in fact.”

Hinata lifts his head then, tentatively, still not meeting Kageyama's eyes. He can feel him looking at him, seeing his red, tear stained face and blush of shame that's probably spread all the way up his neck. 

“It’s crazy,” Kageyama says. “I didn’t even realize I was still so in love with you.”

Hinata looks up at him then, feeling the slow roll of those words as they tumble into his gut.

"But I totally fucking am,” Kageyama says, and he scoffs. “As soon as I saw you it was like, instant. Like, oh shit. Like getting punched, like-- Great, here we go again.”

“You can’t say you were in love with me back then,” Hinata says. His voice is better now, at least, firmed up by pure shock. “You were twelve.”

“Uh. I loved you way before that, Shoyo.”

Hinata has to look away, at nothing in particular. Kageyama's never used his given name before, and it feels like a shot to the heart. He hears Kageyama's breath coming quicker. He feels it, too, because he’s still leaning on him, slumped against his chest. It’s so like Kageyama to dump an insane love confession onto this moment, spoiling things. Though Hinata supposes he can’t complain, as he’s the one who just sobbed about him leaving like a small child with abandonment issues.

“What will happen now?” Hinata asks, because they might as well get this part over with.

“Now?”

“Yes, I mean-- Tomorrow, where will you go? Back to school?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama's eyes are hard when he chances a peek at them. “I might get kicked out.”

“Why-- For leaving?”

“Yeah, and for refusing my medication. I just-- I hate it, it makes my brain work slower and it makes me so fucking tired. And they won’t listen. And my parents think the fucking doctors always know best, but they don’t. This one doesn’t.” Kageyama grunts and looks away, glowering now but still allowing Hinata to cling to him, still holding him close. It’s gotten colder out, and the moon is behind clouds again. Down at the bonfire, someone is playing a guitar. Probably fucking Atsumu. "But that's not the point, Hinata, why do you care?" 

“The point,” Hinata says, “Is that-- and brace yourself for the stupidest thing I’ve ever said, because here it comes-- The point is that I want you to be my fucking boyfriend, okay, and if you’re agreeable to that I’d like to know where you’re going to be, you know, living, once tomorrow comes.”

Hinata isn't sure he's ever managed to make Kageyama completely speechless before, but he seems to have accomplished it now. Kageyama peers at him with his eyebrows lifted, searching Hinata's face for a sign that he's joking, waiting for him to laugh and deny that he means it. 

“I just made out with you under an oak tree for half an hour,” he says instead. "Are you really that surprised?" 

"I'm not shocked," Kageyama says, pressing his forehead against Hinata's. It’s just weird to actually get something you wished on fucking stars for as a kid. It’s never happened to me before.” 

Hinata kisses him again. 

“You haven’t answered either of my questions,” Hinata says, murmuring this against Kageyama's wet mouth after he’s allowed this to go on for so long that his lips are throbbing again and he starts to feel dizzy.

“Questions?” Kageyama says, looking dazed. His voice sounds even deeper now. 

“About-- The stupid boyfriend thing, and also what you’re going to do next.”

"I have no idea," says Kageyama, looking so pathetic that Hinata wants to laugh again. 

“Of course you don't.” Hinata tries not to look disgusted when Kageyama tips his head forward again. “Have you had a boyfriend before, up there? Do you have one already?”

“No.” Kageyama seems to at least be trying not to smile smugly. He’s failing. “I mean, yes, I’ve had one before, sorta-- But I don’t have one right now.”

“I guess you’ve done all sorts of things, then.” 

“Who cares what I’ve done?” Kageyama says, flushing. “It was awkward and lame, mostly.”

“Right, definitely.”

“It was, though. I was just kind of settling for whatever I could get, so it was usually kind of depressing. The guys I really wanted never wanted me. Until you, until literally like, this moment.”

“Hm. Anyway, you’re going to go back. Aren’t you?” Hinata's tone is kind of accusatory, but he just wants an _answer._

"I think I will." 

They talk for hours, sitting there at the base of the tree and pausing occasionally to kiss until their puffy lips feel raw enough to require rest. Kageyama tells Hinata about volleyball, about school. Hinata manages not to roll his eyes much. He loves Kageyama, loves this so much fucking much, never wants him to stop talking, but at least half of what Kageyama says is still ridiculous and sarcastic, he hasn't changed a bit at all. 

Hinata tells Kageyama about what he’s missed at home: who is still an asshole, who became an asshole in the interim, who thinks they’re hot shit now and who has simply continued thinking they’re hot shit. He updates him on who's together now, and who he thinks will be in the next few months. 

“So you mostly just hang out with Oikawa and Atsumu?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata enjoys what he thinks is some lingering jealousy in the way Kageyama pronounces Atsumu's name.

“Yes, mostly. Oikawa has no social boundaries whatsoever, so I mostly get dragged along for whatever thing he sets up. And Atsumu has started bringing this germaphobe asshole named Sakusa around. I think they might be together, but they act like they despise each other. He calls him Omi." 

Kageyama laughs. 

Hinata actually drifts off to sleep at one point with his head on Kageyama's shoulder. When he wakes he experiences a brief stab of panic before he remembers where he is and feels Kageyama's chest rising and falling beneath him. The next thing he feels is guilt for dozing off while he spoke, but when he lifts his head Kageyama smiles at him, seemingly unoffended.

“You really were tired,” he says. He neatens Hinata's fringe, his fingertips tickling over one of the scars there when he does.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hinata asks. 

Kageyama shakes his head no. 

Hinata groans. "It's getting late, I'm probably going to have to steal a ride from someone down there if I wanna make it home on time. I’d really rather not be grounded if you’re going to be around at all, tomorrow." 

“Yeah.” Kageyama nods and kisses Hinata's cheek, yawns. “Yeah, tomorrow-- It’s Halloween.”

“I’ll be here.” He kisses Hinata on the lips for what Hinata accepts as the last time of the night. 

He lets Kageyama help him up, then allows him drape to his jacket around his shoulders. Hinata threads his arms through the sleeves, overcome for a moment by the scent of Kageyama all around him-- sweat and the staleness of that old house, but also things much finer, like woodsmoke, leather, warm skin. The jacket is enormous on him , and he wears it like armor as they make their way slowly down the steep slope that leads into the valley, Hinata praying that someone who remains at the dwindling bonfire will have a car. He’s not sure what’s going through Kageyama's head as they approach the others, until Kenma sees them coming and he can guess well enough. Only him, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are in sight, all three staring at Kageyama and Hinata with open shock.

“What the hell are you-- Where have you-- What is going on?” Oikawa glances at Hinata when Kageyama doesn’t immediately answer. “Tobio?” he asks, confused. “What were you two doing up there?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama says. “Just catching up.”

“Catching up? Tobio, you fucking ran away! 

“Are you okay?” Kenma asks.

“Yes.” Kageyama glances at Hinata , who feels implicated. “We just need a ride back to town. I’m going, you know. Home now. I’m sorry.”

They take Iwaizumi's truck home, he clambers in behind Kageyama. When the clouds reveal the moon Hinata sees the tree in the distance, and his whole chest aches for what they had up there, something that’s already over, even as Kageyama finds his hand and squeezes.

"Give me your number?" Hinata asks. "You can be my Skype boyfriend that everyone thinks doesn't exist because I say he lives out of town." 

Kageyama smiles at that, but takes Hinata's phone and enters his number into it. 

“Was it even hard?” He asks, when Hinata is looking up at the stars.

"When you stopped being my friend."

“Are you kidding me?" Hinata stares until he finally looks up at him. "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me." 

“I mean, you broke my fucking heart, do you even know?”

“Yes.” Hinata swallows. The truck is slowing, pulling up to Kageyama's house. “Yes, I-- I broke mine, too, but you’ve just now put it back together, so don’t get mad at me all over again, all right? Please?”

“I’m not mad,” Kageyama says, whispering. The truck is idling. The front porch light is on. “But you can’t bail on me again without even-- You just can’t. Okay?”

“Okay.”

To prove that he means it, Hinata kisses his hand, though he can see from the corner of his eye that Iwaizumi is watching them from the driver’s seat, waiting for them to get out.

“I’ll text you later,” Kageyama says to him, and then he's gone, disappearing into the house.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today! make sure u go read chapter two if u havent already :p

**kageyama** im home everythings fine  
**kageyama** u ok?

 **hinata** yeah   
**hinata** calm down bakayama im fine

 **kageyama** i missed u calling me that

 **hinata** me too

Hinata eats Oreos at the kitchen table and exchanges texts with Kageyama until he can hardly hold his eyes open. He goes up to his bedroom, puts his phone under his pillow and crosses the hall to brush his teeth and wash his face. Stripped down to his underwear, he rolls onto his side in bed and pulls out his phone, grinning and suppressing the urge to kiss the screen when he sees new messages from his boyfriend. His _boyfriend._

**kageyama** so i talked to my mom  
**kageyama** she said i cant leave the house  
**kageyama** and i have to go back to school on monday  
**kageyama** but she said you can come over and do halloween with us if u want  
**kageyama** they're going to carve pumpkins and do all that cheesy shit  
**kageyama** but at least we can hang out  
**kageyama** hinata?  
**kageyama** r u asleep?

**hinata** im here  
**hinata** i'll come over tomorrow

**kageyama** yay  
**kageyama** i miss u already

**hinata** me too  
**hinata** get some rest 

**kageyama** ok, you too

Hinata stares at the screen, his eyes watering more from exhaustion than emotion, but his heart aches as he wonders whether or not to send what he's just typed out. Is it even a question? If he were more awake he certainly wouldn't send it, he'd wait to say it in person, but he tells himself not to be such a coward and hits send. 

**hinata** goodnight  
**hinata** i love u 

He stuffs his phone under his pillow and tries to resist checking to see what Kageyama's response is, but after his phone buzzes for the fourth time, he can't help himself. He blinks his eyes as clear as he can and reads the new texts.

**kageyama** i love u too  
**kageyama** so much   
**kageyama** sleep well  
**kageyama** dream abt me <3

He does, he has so many dreams about Kageyama he feels like he's drowning in them. Some are wracked with anxiety, him and Kageyama running through the woods as they're chased by the ghost, or whatever it was that had been in the abandoned sports center earlier. In one, he begs for forgiveness as Kageyama holds a sword to his neck, crying about betrayal because he kissed Atsumu, and threatens to kill him. 

Most memorably, he dreams that the sports center is turned into a mansion, and Kageyama is a vampire, holding him hostage and sinking his teeth into his neck. 

In the dream it feels so good, incredible, like a kiss that sinks into his skin. Too bad it's not real. 

He wakes, panting and flushed and immediately checks his phone to see a few texts from Kageyama. 

**kageyama** you can come over as early as you want  
**kageyama** i looked up some pumpkin carving patterns  
**kageyama** and yes i know its dumb  
**kageyama** text me when ur on ur way?

Hinata grins and rolls onto his side, opening a new text message not to Kageyama but to Atsumu, unable to resist what now feels like the smuggest bragging.

**hinata** i found our local psychopath vampire and he's now my boyfriend

He's still typing another sharp jab at him when Atsumu responds

**atsumu** WHAT  
**atsumu** WHEN   
**atsumu** WHERE  
**atsumu** HOW   
**atsumu** WHY  
**atsumu** well actually i know why  
**atsumu** oikawa came by this morning and told me that 'tobio chan is back fr and he's hot now'

**hinata** he is  
**hinata** he REALLY is

**atsumu** good for u shoyo  
**atsumu** come by work and tell me everything  
**atsumu** im bored as shit  
**atsumu** i cant believe i have to work on halloween

Hinata laughs and sits up in bed, to make sure he’s not dreaming. He gets a head rush and goes to the window, yanks open the blinds. It's strangely bright outside, like the world is tinted golden just because he's ridiculously happy for once.

He gets dressed and heads out the front door, waving a goodbye to his sister as he leaves. 

**hinata** on my way to starbucks, u want anything?

**kageyama** nah its ok  
**kageyama** sorry if i reply too fast

**hinata** dont be sorry  
**hinata** i love talking to you  
**hinata** when you leave im going to be desperate to hear from u anyways

**kageyama** ok good  
**kageyama** bc youll hear from me all the time  
**kageyama** i miss u like crazy  
**kageyama** get here soon

Walking into the Starbucks feels a bit like strolling across a sitcom set. Hinata supposes it's the manufactured coziness, or the smell of coffee in the air. Atsumu beams at him from behind the counter like he’s about to start clapping and cheering when she sees the look on his face. Hinata can only imagine how ridiculous and giddy he must seem, even from a distance. It’s worth it, though. Feeling this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short, but i hope u enjoyed! please drop kudos or a comment if u did !!


End file.
